A method of manufacturing an image pickup sensor has been increasingly refined in response to the advancement of an image sensor element in a digital still camera. The image pickup sensor manufactured in the fine process is more influenced by a dark current of a vertical transfer section. When there is a large influence from the dark current of the vertical transfer section, an image quality is deteriorated due to a linear display failure (flaw on the display) vertically generated at the time of the vertical transfer. A conventional technology relating to the correction of the defective display (correction of the flaw) is disclosed in No. 2002-84463 of the Publication of the Unexamined Japanese Patent Applications, which, however, is insufficient to fully solve the problem.